


perfect, perfect, you're too good to be true

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wonwoo, Domestic, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Oneshot, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, Top Mingyu, dom bottom wonwoo, kink af, literally the kinkiest i've written?, meanie, sub top mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: “Wait, babe–” Mingyu calls, wanting to pause to regain his breath but Wonwoo doesn’t let him. Instead, the older man grabs a handful of Mingyu’s hair, making him yelp again.“Don’t speak.” Wonwoo smirks and licks his lips deliciously at the sight of his already bruised-lips boyfriend in front of him.This–This is the side of Wonwoo that no one sees even before the days they first started going on. Jeon Wonwoo, as preppy and cute in his glasses and sweaters, has a more sinister and dominant side to him that truly, truly brings out Mingyu’s submissive side that he didn’t even know he had in him.“I’m in charge.” Wonwoo licks his lips again, pressing his chest against Mingyu and smirking against his lips. “and I’m going to keep you up all night.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	perfect, perfect, you're too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> uhmmmm, WARNING? this is the kinkiest fic I think i've ever written–––
> 
> inspired by 'positions' & '34 35' by my queen miss ariana grande these past few months and heavily inspired by that one wonwoo shirtless/abs photoshoot (my man got BUFF) if you know what i mean
> 
> kinks, just a lot of kinks and s*x so if you're into that, enjoy! :)

Wonwoo’s peacefully sitting on the bed scrolling through his social feeds when his boyfriend suddenly barges into the room and starts sputtering such  _ nonsense _ to his face.

“I want my food  _ cooked _ and ready on the table when I come home, I want a cold glass of beer put on the side. I want the house cleaned, my laundry done and I want a pretty look on your face when you see me.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo only blinks at him as he continues to speak.

He sighs silently, putting his phone down and folding his hands to intently listen to his (maybe soon to be ex) boyfriend. 

“I want you to be all dolled up with a pretty face when I come home,” Mingyu insists with a pointed finger, “and if you can’t do those, then tell me so I can find someone who can. Don't give me any nonsense about being tired.” There’s a split second of silence as Wonwoo shifts in his spot, preparing to tear apart the trash of a man in front of him before Mingyu speaks again, “Babe, can you believe that my boss said that to his wife?!” 

Wonwoo knows Mingyu could never keep a straight face, so the little smile he was trying hard to hide gives everything away. “Oh, your boss said that?” He repeats, his voice dark and deep. He can see the nervous gulp that went through Mingyu’s throat as the man nodded.

“Crazy, right?!” Mingyu exclaims, walking closer so he can sit down on the bed and pick his boyfriend up onto his lap. “I would  _ never _ say that to you, babe.” He says and Wonwoo nods with an approved hum as he threaded Mingyu’s dark locks in between his finger and thumb.

“Ha, your boss is quite rude then. Of course, my boyfriend would never be like that,” Wonwoo suddenly grips the younger man’s hair who lets out a tiny yelp. He smiles darkly and in hindsight, Mingyu should’ve thought twice then to prank his boyfriend who’s never been the biggest fan of jokes with some dumb idea he got from TikTok. 

Wonwoo lets their lips crash into each other, hopping onto Mingyu’s lap and guiding the latter’s hands around his waist. God, just by his waist alone, it could drive Mingyu’s crazy feeling the smooth skin with the waist so small his large hands can easily warp around it. He feels Wonwoo picking up the pace, hands trailing Mingyu’s jawline slowly grinding his ass against the younger man’s crotch. 

“Wait, babe–” Mingyu calls, wanting to pause to regain his breath but Wonwoo doesn’t let him. Instead, the older man grabs a handful of Mingyu’s hair, making him yelp again. 

“Don’t speak.” Wonwoo smirks and licks his lips deliciously at the sight of his already bruised-lips boyfriend in front of him. 

This–This is the side of Wonwoo that no one sees even before the days they first started going on. Jeon Wonwoo, as preppy and cute in his glasses and sweaters, has a more sinister and dominant side to him that truly, truly brings out Mingyu’s submissive side that he didn’t even know he had in him. 

“I’m in charge.” Wonwoo licks his lips again, pressing his chest against Mingyu and smirking against his lips. “and I’m going to keep you up all night.” So pretty, like some kind of spell, Wonwoo is so pretty it captivates Mingyu and fogs his logic, letting his boyfriend do anything with him and his body. “Clothes off. Up against the bed.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu immediately complies without a second thought as he scurries to take off his shirt and jeans until Wonwoo stops him at his boxers. “Leave them on.”

Mingyu gulps and nods. He’s sitting against the headboard, holding in a whine and closing his eyes when he feels Wonwoo grind down his hips again. 

Seeing Mingyu so ruined makes Wonwoo smirk. Seeing him so submissive and pleasurably haywired is like food to Wonwoo. But even if he’s enjoying this sight so much, he wants to make sure his boyfriend is also enjoying this. “Baby,” Wonwoo calls much softly this time and caresses the younger’s cheek. Mingyu slowly opens his foggy eyes and Wonwoo smiles. He waits for Mingyu to catch his breath. 

“Baby, are you ready?” Wonwoo whispers and Mingyu nods obediently, causing the other to coo and peck his forehead. “Now tell me, what do you want?” 

“I want–” Mingyu whines at Wonwoo’s touch on his abs and down to his pelvic, “Please, Won, I’m so hard.”

Wonwoo hums as he guides his hand down further until he meets Mingyu’s boxers where his cock is bulging underneath the fabric. “Hm, here?” Wonwoo teases, grabbing the member and Mingyu whines, wanting to bring in his legs for coverage only to have Wonwoo stop him. “Aw, baby, don’t be shy.” Wonwoo says, giggling as he finally takes off the boxers to reveal Mingyu’s reddened and hardened cock springing up against his face. 

The length almost makes Wonwoo’s mouth water. Sure he had his share of sleeping around before Mingyu but something about the man with him right now just lights a fire in both his chest and his mouth. “Fuck baby, you really know how to impress me every time.” Wonwoo says, licking the tip and sending a shudder through Mingyu’s body. “Baby, chill, let me have my meal first.” 

Mingyu cries at the words. Oh how Wonwoo really has his way with words. He shivers against when his boyfriend finally wraps his thin fingers around his shaft, just barely able to hold the whole way around. And when Wonwoo finally goes down on him, taking him all the way, Mingyu almost loses it.

Wonwoo lifts his mouth away with a ‘pop’ and smirks at how cute his boyfriend is reacting. He kisses the tip again and taps it against his cheek gently whilst licking up the side. He loves that he practically owns Mingyu’s cock. It’s his to play with and only his.

“Fuck, baby–” Mingyu breathes out and twitches when Wonwoo suddenly clutches around him with his hand. He whimpers at the pain but adores how much it does to him.

Wonwoo smirks, shifting so that he’s lying on his stomach and starts to poke the cock around his chest and circles it around his nipples. “You always wanted me to do this, right?” Wonwoo questions, grinning at the sound of his boyfriend’s whine. 

It’s not a secret that he’s been working out at the gym these past few months and no doubt that his chest and arms definitely became more buff, but it’s the way that Mingyu would subtly stare at his body thinking he’s sneaky whenever he’s changing or showering; Wonwoo feels a sense of pride and tease would fill through him. 

And so when Wonwoo starts to press his pecs together, letting Mingyu’s cock rub against the middle of his chest up and down, Mingyu almost cries at how sexy his boyfriend looks right now. “Do you like that?” Wonwoo asks, licking the tip whenever it comes back up to meet his lips. “You’re such a good boy, baby, you deserve only the best.”

Mingyu whimpers but nods as he watches Wonwoo continue his work on him and he can feel himself getting closer to release. Whining, Mingyu wants to push the other away, but Wonwoo refuses and instead presses his chest together even tighter. “Come on baby,” Wonwoo pleads teasingly. “Come for me baby. That’s it, just like that. Good job, baby.”

Mingyu moans loudly, body twitching when he finally climaxes on Wonwoo’s chest and face. “S-sorry!” Mingyu says, grabbing the tissue box from the bedside table but Wonwoo stops him by the reach of his arm and instead he licks his chest and face clean with his finger. “B-Babe, I could’ve just cleaned–”

“We’re not done yet,” Wonwoo says, wiping his lips with his finger as he smirks down at the younger man. “I’m going to make you fuck me until daylight.”

Mingyu gulps. Oh no. But, oh yes.

The first thing Mingyu feels the next morning is that– shit his hips and thighs HURT. When Wonwoo says to go out all night long, he’s not kidding. His entire body is sore and he could barely move out of bed, but the moment he hears the bathroom door open and Wonwoo steps out freshly showered, shirtless with wet hair and water drops sliding down his abs, Mingyu suddenly forgets the pain throughout his body.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Wonwoo smiles, walking over to the bed where his baby of his boyfriend He leans over, arching his back as he hovers across the bedsheets and pecks Mingyu’s sleepy face. “Are you tired from yesterday?” He asks and Mingyu nods oh so cutely that makes Wonwoo pout at him. “Aw, I’m sorry baby, I went too hard. But you fucked me so good.” He compliments, smiling when Mingyu whines and digs his embarrassed face into his pillow. Wonwoo chuckles again and pats the back of his boyfriend. “Be up in ten minutes. I’m making breakfast.”

Mingyu picks his head back up from his pillow. “Don’t burn the toast.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “No promises.”

A quick hot shower relaxes Mingyu’s limbs though there’s still a slight sore on his hips. Damn Wonwoo and his incredibly riding skills. It should be  _ illegal _ , Mingyu thinks as he remembers how Wonwoo starts off slow but then eventually picks up his pace and the way he moans so nicely. Oh, Wonwoo’s moans are heavenly.

By time Mingyu comes back to his thoughts, he realizes he’s hard again after thinking about last night. He exits the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and blushes at the floor when Wonwoo looks at him with confusion.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo chuckles. “Why are you just standing there?” But Mingyu stands there, shyly gripping on the towel and his fists shaking a little from the embarrassment. Something in Wonwoo’s mind clicks and he clicks his tongue in realization. “Aw, baby, are you hard?” He teases and Mingyu nods adorably.

Wonwoo giggles, walking over to his boyfriend. “Come on, I’ll help you then. Breakfast can wait,” He says, taking Mingyu’s wrists into his hands and leading the latter to the couch where he sits him down before taking a seat on the floor in between his boyfriend’s bare legs. “Were you thinking of me in the shower?” Wonwoo asks to which he receives a nod and he smiles, slowly taking off the towel around his boyfriend’s torso to see the half-hard member that was hiding. “Hello there, Mingyu junior.” He calls as he presses lightly kisses on the tip and down the shaft.

Wonwoo always enjoyed giving a morning blowjob. Perhaps it’s the way the sunshine through the curtains onto Mingyu just right that it makes him glow, or he just enjoys a lousy morning with his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth but either way, he enjoys this.

Mingyu releases much faster in the morning and Wonwoo isn’t a quitter so obviously he swallows. He could hop on a morning fuck right now but he’s hungry and they’re heading to the cleaners to pick up their suits for Jeonghan’s Christmas party soon so their schedule for today is packed.

But Mingyu holds Wonwoo’s wrist when the latter almost goes to the kitchen. He has a bright blush on his cheeks and he’s staring down at the floor. “D-Do you want me to get you off too?” Several months ago, Mingyu couldn’t even handle just holding the older man’s waist, but now Wonwoo thinks Mngyu is slowly but surely tormenting him by being so  _ cute _ . 

The older smiles and pecks Mingyu’s forehead. “We can’t, baby. We have to get ready soon.”

“B-But, but,” Mingyu pulls the other down onto the couch and hovers on top of him. He pouts and the image reminds Wonwoo of a puppy, “Let me do something for you…”

Wonwoo hums as he ponders. Sure they have a lot to do today and if they fuck now, he can’t guarantee he’ll ever want to stop. But perhaps the thought of Mingyu fingering him would just be enough. “Are you sure?” He asks Mingyu above him to whom he receives a nod. Wonwoo smirks and wraps his arms loosely around Mingyu’s neck. “Alright, then baby, go ahead.”

Mingyu starts to slowly kiss him, sliding his tongue into his mouth and exploring everywhere as his hands begin to pull down Wonwoo’s pajama pants. The older man lets out a light gasp when he feels Mingyu grip around his cock. “Fuck, baby,” Wonwoo moans, “I’m so wet for you.”

A small whine comes from the back of Mingyu’s throat as he listens to Wonwoo moan and he inserts one finger into the latter, making his boyfriend’s back arch at the touch. 

Wonwoo sighs heavenly as he bites his bottom lip. He feels Mingyu work his way inside him before adding one more finger and then another one. “Fuck, Gyu~” Wonwoo cries with bliss as he starts to grind around his hips. 

With his eyes closed, he can feel and hear Mingyu move from sucking on his collarbones down to his chest to taking his cock down all the way. It feels so good that Wonwoo can’t help but giggle. “Fuck, right there, baby,” he instructs, grinding into Mingyu’s mouth with one hand gripping onto his boyfriend’s dark hair and the other in his mouth biting down on his own finger. “Haaa, Gyu, you’re making me feel so good. I love it, keep going.”

Wonwoo’s thighs start shaking and he can feel himself getting close. God, usually a little thing like this wouldn’t affect him at all but ever since he met Mingyu, he’s realized that this man can do  _ wonders _ to his body with his mouth on his cock and his fingers working inside.

And so when Mingyu is about to stop and come back up, Wonwoo immediately holds him in his place. He closes his legs tightly, pressing his inner thighs against the sides of Mingyu’s head as he holds him there and jolts when he releases inside his boyfriend’s mouth with a satisfied whine. 

Mingyu is choking a little bit when he finally can breathe again but he doesn’t mind when Wonwoo is literally shaking underneath him. “Wonwoo? Did I do good?” He asks so innocently that Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh, throwing an arm tiredly over his eyes. “Wonwoo?”

“I can’t do this,” Wonwoo breathes out and when he looks at Mingyu blinking at him so cutely, he realizes that fuck, he  _ really _ can’t do this. “Carry me to the bathroom,” Wonwoo demands, “I need to shower again.”

Mingyu, with complying eyes, nods and picks the older man up bridal style to carry him into the bathroom as requested. “Do you want a shower or a bath?” Mingyu asks.

“Shower,” Wonwoo answers and roughly pulls the other in by his neck. “Don’t go, you’re fucking me in there.”

Usually Wonwoo would never even think about coming to Jeonghan’s yearly parties that’s always renting out a large bar lounge just for thirteen people and this year isn’t different when the man literally rented a whole cruise boat. But there is something about Mingyu in a tuxedo with his slick back hair that hits differently in Wonwoo’s eyes.

And sure right now, Wonwoo might be talking to Jihoon in person, but in his mind he’s been thinking about how many positions he can get Mingyu into without messing up the tuxedo. He excuses himself from Soonyoung and Jihoon, and refills his glass of wine before making his way towards his boyfriend.

“Having fun?” Wonwoo asks genuinely (this time) as he tiptoes to press a quick kiss against his boyfriend’s temple. “I got another glass for you.”

Mingyu smiles. “Thanks, love.” He says and tips a sip of the wine. He puts an arm loosely around Wonwoo’s waist where his fingers give little fond taps against his tux. “Minghao was just talking about their trip in Tokyo,” Mingyu comments, gesturing to his Chinese friend with the wine in his hand. 

Honestly Wonwoo has no care in the world about whatever Jun and Minghao were talking about. The only thing he has in his mind is how stretchy the tie around Mingyu’s neck could be when he’s pulling it. He’s getting impatient because his boyfriend looks even more appetizing than the fancy dishes at the food table and sipping on his wine isn’t helping at all.

After what felt like a lifetime (it’s only been three minutes) Wonwoo makes his way over to his boyfriend again and tiptoes to Mingyu’s ear to whisper, “meet me in the restroom in five minutes.” He can practically hear the squeak behind Mingyu’s throat and Wonwoo smirks, flattening back down to the floor and giving Mingyu’s blushing cheeks two gentle pats before heading inside to the restrooms.

It only takes five minutes for Mingyu to arrive with an embarrassing blush and a raging bulge, and Wonwoo smiles, quickly pulling the latter into one of the stalls, slamming the door shut and crashing their lips together.

“You look so hot in a tuxedo.” Wonwoo moans out, grabbing Mingyu’s forearms so he can wrap them around his waist. He pushes themselves together even closer and Wonwoo nudges Mingyu’s crotch with his knee. He snakes his hand down and gives it a nice squeeze of the pants. “I want this so bad.” 

Mingyu whines and sits down on the toilet lid so that Wonwoo can pull down the zipper of his pants to immediately reach for his raging cock. His tongue does wonders on him and he can feel the older’s nipples pressing against the skin of his inner thighs as he moves his chest up and down. He releases fast and Wonwoo swallows all of it but he isn't finished with his boyfriend yet.

Wiping his smirking lips, Wonwoo stands up and roughly takes his own pants off before turning around and leaning against the door to arch his back in front of Mingyu. “I’ve been waiting for this all night,” Wonwoo says and reveals the plug that’s been inside of him. “Baby,” Wonwoo moans as he slowly pulls out the plug before proceeding to pull Mingyu closer by his tie, “This plug won’t do. Fuck me already while I’m being nice.”

“I-I don’t have a condom with me,” Mingyu says but Wonwoo doesn’t care so he pulls Mingyu by his tie roughly this time. He’s done playing nice. 

“Fuck me already,” Wonwoo growls and Mingyu nods as he pushes himself into the older and Wonwoo lets out a loud moan once his boyfriend starts to really pound into him. “Fuck yes, just like that.” He feels Mingyu’s hands lock onto his waist as he fucks him and oh God Mingyu just knows Wonwoo loves it when he grabs his waist like that. “Just like that, fuck, you’re such a good boy, such a good baby for me.”

Mingyu is close, Wonwoo can feel it in his thrusts and within a few seconds Mingyu gives one last jolt and finally hits his climax inside the older. Wonwoo opens his mouth but can’t make a sound as he feels Mingyu filling him. He’s so satisfied it’s almost crazy how Mingyu can make him feel like this.

But as they catch their breath, the restroom door suddenly opens. “I can’t believe you spilled wine on me,” Seungkwan’s voice echoes inside the restroom followed by Vernon’s apologetic laugh. “This suit cost a lot!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

By the time Mingyu could register the voices and panic at the thought of being caught, Wonwoo had already pushed him to sit down on the toilet lid and began grinding on him for round two. The elder brings a finger to his lips with a hush, and Mingyu feels himself grow hard inside his boyfriend again.

Vernon and Seungkwan continue to talk as they try to wash out the wine, but Mingyu is trying to hold back his whines as his boyfriend bounces him. “Baby, baby touch me,” Wonwoo whispers, grabbing his necktie to pull him close and bringing Mingyu’s hands to his chest so he could play with his nipples. He feels them play around his chest and he’s about to let out a satisfied moan but Mingyu quickly blocks Wonwoo’s mouth by stuffing him with his tie. 

“Don’t make a sound,” Mingyu pleads anxiously but it sounds so hot through Wonwoo’s ears. He can feel the tears forming in the corner of his eyes as Mingyu fucks into him. Drooling onto the tie that’s stuffed in his mouth, his eyes almost roll back when Mingyu removes the hand on his nipple and replaces it with his mouth, sucking on the nub with so much pressure.

“Did you hear something?” Seungkwan asks, turning off the faucet to meet the silence in the restroom. Vernon blinks next to him and they stay quiet for a few minutes before he shakes his head.

“I don’t hear anything.”

“Sounds like something splashing,” Seungkwan comments.

Vernon chuckles. “We’re on a  _ boat _ , of course there’s going to be splashing.”

“Oh, shut up.” Seungkwan replies before the two finally leave the restroom. 

There are stars in Wonwoo’s eyes when they finally release their climaxes the second the door closes. He falls onto his boyfriend, smiling stupidly with a twitching body and a fogging mind. “Baby, you fucked me so good,” He whispers into Mingyu’s ear who also in no way has any energy to stand up. The younger man hums weakly and snuggles into the side of Wonwoo’s neck and the latter smiles as he presses his lips against Mingyu’s temple and plays with the back of his hair. “You did so well, baby.”

Wonwoo discovers something about Mingyu the next few days when they were in the middle of another good sex. Mingyu was thrusting into him and Wonwoo tells him how good he’s fucking him, how much of a good job Mingyu is doing, and how much of a good boy Mingyu is for him. 

And it’s after the first climax when Wonwoo decides to change it up. For the most part, Mingyu is usually the top, because he loves feeling his boyfriend’s cock inside him and he pretty much lives for it, but sometimes they like to switch positions once in a while. So tonight, after they caught their breath and regained their energy, Wonwoo commands his boyfriend to get on all fours.

Mingyu complies of course, he would never deny the older. So he obediently turns around, lifting his hips up like the good boy he is and Wonwoo absolutely enjoys this scene. “Are you ready?” Wonwoo asks. He receives a nod and proceeds to slip a finger into the younger man. They only switch every once or twice in a month, so Mingyu probably isn’t as loose as he is when bottoming which is why Wonwoo likes to prepare first before doing anything that might end up hurting his lover.

Mingyu whines at the first finger and Wonwoo chuckles. So cute, he thinks before adding another and the third in a few later minutes. Once he feels the other is finally ready, he pulls out his fingers and positions his cock in front of Mingyu’s entrance. He moves in slowly and almost immediately Mingyu’s back arches and he whines at the tip. 

“Shhh,” Wonwoo whispers, his hands on Mingyu’s waist. He moves slowly, letting the younger man adjust first before he starts to thrust into him. “Fuck, baby you feel so good inside.” Wonwoo comments, hearing the whines from his boyfriend he rams him from behind. Sometimes he’s glad they only switch positions so few times because it feels better every time he is inside Mingyu.

They were fucking quietly fine for a few minutes and Wonwoo takes in every delicious whine and moan coming from his boyfriend, until he hears it– a word that sparked something that feeds to his dominant side. They freeze for a second and Mingyu even seems to realize what he had just spilled out his lips.

“What did you just say?” Wonwoo asks, leaning down. Mingyu shakes his head, refusing to answer the question but Wonwoo heard the word loud and clear what Mingyu said. “Oh?” He begins to tease, fucking Mingyu slowly again. “Come on, baby, say that again. Call me by that word again.”

Mingyu still doesn’t say it for a few more slow thrusts until it took Wonwoo to go even deeper so that he finally whines through his lips, “M-Mommy...!”, Mingyu cries and Wonwoo almost releases right then at the name. They don’t really use kink names during sex (ocassionally Wonwoo would call Mingyu ‘Daddy’ every once or twice, but this? Oh, this is different).

Wonwoo bites his bottom lips. Damn, Mingyu is really going to be the death of him. “Yeah, you like that?” He says, beginning to ram into the younger man faster this time, “You like that? You like it when Mommy fucks you like this?”

Mingyu nods eagerly because his words are full of cries and grunts. “M-mommy, it feels so good,” He finally moans out and Wonwoo almost chokes, picking up the space as he listens to his boyfriend’s dumb blabbering before they finally get to hit their climax.

But Wonwoo isn’t done. No, not when he discovered this, not when he needs more of this. He flips Mingyu over and rides on his boyfriend’s cock. “Just like that, baby, fuck me just like that,” Wonwoo asks roughly as he bounces on his boyfriend. “Tell mommy how much you love this.”

“I love it, I love it so much, mommy,” Mingyu cries as he fucks into Wonwoo like his life depended on it. “Mommy, I love you so much.”

“Fuck,” Wonwoo growls, grabbing Mingyu by his jaw and bringing him in for a rough kiss as he rides and grinds on top of him; his cock rubbing against Mingyu’s abs as the younger man continues to whine into his ear.

“Mommy, mommy, I’m going to come–” Mingyu says and Wonwoo smirks deliciously. He’s out of breath and quite frankly he’s getting there too. “Mommy, mommy, please–”

“Go ahead, baby,” Wonwoo says as Mingyu grips onto his waist. “Come for me, come for mommy.” And so Mingyu does and Wonwoo’s back arches at the feeling of being filled up as the younger man holds him close tightly. “Fuck~ fuck you’re so good, baby, you’re such a good boy for mommy.” He says, reaching for Mingyu and connecting their lips one more time.

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect that to come out of you.” Wonwoo says, giggling as he shampoos Mingyu’s hair. The younger man is sitting on a stool, pouting like a child when Wonwoo continues to giggle. “I was hot, baby. I loved it.”

“Of course you did,” Mingyu replies, wiping the stream of shampoo off his eyes. “I didn’t even know I had that in me either.”

Wonwoo smiles. “Close your eyes,” He says and Mingyu does as the older man begins to rinse off the shampoo. He hums a lullaby as he does so, gently scrubbing and scratching his hair to get all of the shampoo out. “Alright, you’re done.” He says, smiling as Mingyu stands back up and turns to kiss him under the shower. 

“I should probably clean you out too,” Mingyu comments, bumping their noses together. He smiles when Wonwoo brightens.

“Yeah please,” Wonwoo replies, “Your cum is still in my ass and I’ve been feeling it dripping out the whole time.”

Mingyu throws his head back laughing and Wonwoo takes the chance to give a quick fond kiss to his Adam’s apple. “Alright babe, turn around so I can clean you.”

Wonwoo smirks, pressing his chest up against Mingyu. “Are you going to fuck me again?” He asks and frankly he’s only kidding and isn’t expecting a direct answer but still he gets caught off guard when Mingyu smiles so gently and places a sweet kiss on his lips. 

“I think we’ve had enough for tonight.” Mingyu says with a soft tone. “Let me take care of you now.”

And there it is, the only way to make Wonwoo blush and stutter like a high school kid is the smile on Mingyu’s face and the gentle touches on his waist. He smiles and meets Mingyu's hands with his own. Perfect, so perfect, he's too good to be true. "I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> surprise everyone! hope you enjoyed this fic because it surely took me a week to finish this LOL it was too much for me, i needed to cool down from writing this otherwise i'd have a meltdown LOL
> 
> anyways it's nice to post a story again. I've been in mia but it's because I'm been working on two nct-centric chaptered fic coming soon (very long chaptered fics so it's been burning me out writing) as well as another svt chaptered fic with junhao as the main and side minwon (but also main) so once I'm finished with those I'll be so happy to post, but until then I probably won't be here for a while as I work on these projects :)
> 
> If I don't post another oneshot by the end of this year, happy early merry christmas and happy holidays to all who celebrated other holidays, and happy new year! thank you all for the support this year. I know it's been rough with the whole pandemic but we'll make it through. please be safe and healthy, remember to wear your masks and wash your hands!
> 
> until then see you all!  
> I'm always on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)  
> if you ever want to reach out! :)


End file.
